Watashitachi wa mirai no hana
by AnoNimo96
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que he tenido que pasar, creo que no estaría mal el contárselo a alguien. la historia del como por primera vez sentí el amor plenamente… para después ser arrebatado. Pero las coincidencias de la vida que pueden devolverte casi de igual forma… lo que creíste haber perdido. Advertencia: Genderbender/Lemmon/ muerte de personaje UmiMaki/NicoMaki
1. Chapter 1

Tengo una historia que contarles. Quizás gran parte de ella ya la conozcan, pero debo decirles que esta vez hay una parte en la que todo cambia drásticamente, esa parte que me hizo dar cuenta de lo que conlleva lo que es la vida, vivir de esta; a la vez de un sentimiento, una palabra, la formación de otros individuos, el volverse uno con alguien a quien aprecias, o para mejor en mi caso, la persona de la cual te hizo cambiar. No digo que mi historia sea un caso especial, o el único en el mundo, simplemente pienso que vale la pena el ser escuchada. La historia del cómo alguien llega a tu vida después de tener la peor perdida que hubieses tenido, la historia del como por primera vez sentí el amor plenamente… para después ser arrebatado. Pero las coincidencias de la vida que pueden devolverte casi de igual forma… lo que creíste haber perdido.

* * *

Era una mañana tormentosa, el peor clima que se pudiera presenciar en esas épocas del año. En un hospital se hallaba una mujer jadeante, sudando, y pujando; está dando a luz. Los doctores y enfermeras del lugar la vigilaban a todo momento, en caso de problema, mientras tanto fuera de la habitación no paraban de escucharse los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas impacientes.

Un aparente doctor tomaba de la mano a la mujer, una hermosa pelirroja. Este no paraba de susurrarle palabras como "- solo un poco más –""-vamos ya falta poco, me encargare de que todo salga bien, solo no dejes de pujar –"y más.

…

Tanto fuera de la habitación, como dentro de esta, todo ruido fue silenciado tras un grito mezclado con dolor y satisfacción. Todos callados, no sonaba nada… absolutamente nada. No fue cuando las enfermeras cargaron a una pequeña criatura entre sus manos que este empezara a llorar como si no tuviese un mañana. El primogénito había nacido.

-Felicidades Doctor, es un precioso varón – Dijo la enfermera al compás que cargaba al bebé y cortaba el cordón umbilical. Los nuevos padres sonreían alegremente, su primer hijo varón había nacido sano y salvo. - ¿Cómo piensan llamarlo? – volvió a hablar la misma enfermera con entusiasmo

-Pensábamos en algo como… Maki… Nishikino Maki – La mujer, después de que su hijo fuese limpiado y preparado, lo cargo en brazos mientras veía su rostro y lo acariciaba con una de sus manos – No cabe duda que será un gran hombre… además de guapo – reían ambos tras el comentario ahora dicho por el señor Nishikino.

Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, hasta que te adentras en la realidad. A pesar de que ambos estuvieran felices por la llegada de su hijo, el sueño de muchos otros que desgraciadamente no logran tener aquella virtud, la verdadera razón de la llegada de aquel niño era la herencia de la enorme cadena de hospitales, de los cuales sus padres eran dueños. De no ser por esto él ni siquiera hubiera nacido, es más, ¡Ni sus padres se hubieran conocido! Pero a pesar de todo, sus padres tenían una ligera gota de amor, y un reducido espacio en sus corazones para el pequeño "Nishikino Maki".

Un día después del parto, la nueva familia salía finalmente de hospital con docenas de camarógrafos, reporteros y uno que otro paparazzi, esperando la salida de estos para invadir su privacidad, ¿Por qué?, bueno pues sin contar que eran los dueños de una gran empresa de hospitales, ellos eran de igual forma doctores genéricos especialistas en todo lo que se pudiera conocer en el mundo de la medicina, haciendo que su fama ganara impulso; otra cosa destacable eran los físicos que tenían, pues a pesar de ser de ya unos 40 y tantos años se conservaban como jóvenes de 20 años. Actualmente tenían contactos con empresas rusas y tradicionales japonesas, además de tener ciertas polémicas dignas de la farándula con cosas como "La señora Nishikino engaña a su esposo con la hija de la dueña del Dojo Sonoda" o cosas por el estilo afirmadas como falsas. Ellos eran parte del puesto más alto en sociedad del país del sol naciente, además de los más millonarios.

.

Es mi turno de contar lo que fue de mi infancia

Quizá estés pensando que mi niñez fue la mejor, y no lo niego ¡claro que lo fue!, mis padres siempre me daban regalos y juguetes enormes y caros, cosas que a cualquier niño le alegraban la vida. El único problema que creo haber sufrido fue el no tener niños de mi edad con quienes compartir mis juguetes, alrededor de la edad de los 5 años. Siempre jugaba con los mayordomos o las amas de casa, recuerdo una única vez haber jugado con mamá, pero no pasaba de eso. Jamás olvidare cuando comencé con mi mayor gusto en la vida: la música; lamentablemente y sin rodeos, este era imposible, mis padres rompieron mis sueños después de ver cómo destruían un pequeño pianito que tenía, sin tan siquiera importarles lo que sintiera. Si ahora lo pienso bien, me crie en un estricto estado de soledad tras no ser atendido correctamente por mis padres, y a pesar de jugar con los mayordomos yo no me sentía totalmente satisfecho; esto a futuro que me trajo consecuencias al entrar en la primaria. Era un chico egocéntrico y envidioso, no quería ya jugar con nadie que no fueran los mismos mayordomos, puesto que, mis padres una vez que yo les insistí por querer jugar con algún otro niño, ellos me contestaron:

"- _Maki por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Si piensas que alguna vez alguien va a querer jugar contigo solo por "querer jugar" estas muy equivocado. Escucha esto y que se te quede bien en la cabeza, la gente solo se acercara a ti por conveniencia-"_

Eran las frías palabras de mi padre que me dejaron traumatizado. No quería aceptarlo pero… si papá lo decía seguramente era porque era cierto ¿no?, así que pensé por un tiempo, ¡claro que lo que decía era cierto! Tengo juguetes caros, cosas que o todos tienen y seguramente solo querrían estar conmigo para después robarse mis juguetes. Pensaba, sin saber que en realidad, todo era mentira.

Por aquel suceso fue que todos los largos 6 años de primaria me las pase en solitario. De 1° a 4° era todo igual, evitaba a todos con una frialdad que para un niño de mi edad era claramente increíble. Y a pesar de tener grabadas todas y cada una de las palabras que mi padre me daba cada día, después de contestar a su pregunta "-¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela? –", todo esto me afectaba. Por lo lejos veía a los niños de mi grupo jugando alegremente, logrando llenarme de una envidia que confundía con que simplemente se estaban burlando de mí.

Y después comenzó lo peor

 **La pubertad**

Esos dos últimos años en los que mi cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse, al igual que mi atractivo físico, fueron un infierno. Las niñas no paraban de hostigarme con sus insinuaciones y declaraciones. ¡Y claro que yo también me sentía atraído por más de una! Simplemente había chicas lindas, y que para su edad tenían unos ENORMES… B-bueno dejemos eso de lado, eran las hormonas de cualquier chico en plena edad. Pero nuevamente las palabras de mi padre estaban ahí.

En mi último año recuerdo haber conocido a una genial chica, me agradaba y además era demasiado linda. Ella logro romper aquella barrera que tenía hacia todos, dejando mi frialdad de lado. Claro que ambos aun estábamos chicos, yo pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, vaya ingenuo que era, en realidad era solo atracción. Aun así yo me le confesé, ganando rumores de parte de todos, cosas como "- ¿Quién diría que Nishikino-san era todo un galante del amor_""- creí que era gay –" y más.

A pesar de lo que digieran yo los pase por alto, y superando por primera vez todo lo que mi padre me decía logre conseguir mi primera "novia" que no resulto nada más que… todo lo que mi padre decía de las personas. Al poco tiempo de salir y de llevar una relación de aproximadamente 3 meses (Claro que esta solo consistía en agarrarnos de las manos y darnos besos solo en las mejillas) me di cuenta que solo me usaba para subir su "popularidad" además de usarme para que siempre le comprara cosas con la idea de: eres mi novio y debes hacer lo que yo diga.

La termine después de darme cuenta y de estar finalmente arto de su actitud. Recuerdo que esa noche, fue la primera vez que no pare de llorar en aquella desconsolada noche; no por haber terminado con ella, sino porque todo lo que alguna vez mi padre me dijo, todo lo que me advirtió de lo cual yo pensaba de vez en cuando que eran solo exageraciones, ¡todo! Resulto ser cierto.

Creo que eso es lo poco que puedo rescatar de mi infancia.

Y sin más la secundaria, la etapa que para muchos es la mejor, para otros la peor, para mí… al principio era exactamente igual a mi último año en primaria. Claro que ahora era más consiente de las cosas, y pase de ser un chico apartado a ser uno agresivo, después de todo me sentía lo suficientemente dañado por la otras personas, así que ¿por qué ellas no? Deberían sufrir incluso peor que yo si se lo buscaban al meterse conmigo.

Pero agradezco el haber sido por un tiempo así. Yo no curse mi primer año de secundaria, puesto que, la dirección me consideraba alguien con el intelecto de un alumno de un tercer grado. Así que si amigos, me saltaron primero y segundo grado. Aun así me obligaban a tratar a los de mi grupo como senpais, lo cual de vez en cuando me irritaba. Un día comía tranquilamente en una de las bancas de mi enorme escuela, esa banca era catalogada prácticamente como mía, pues yo siempre era el único que se encontraba ahí; aquel día un chico alto, un poco más que yo, rubio y de ojos azules, me miraba retador.

-Hey pequeño, lárgate de ahí. Necesito comer – me decía. Él era muy conocido en el instituto por su atractivo, su apellido y su carácter frio pero amable cuando se lo proponía, cosa que a mí no me demostró. Él me daba mala espina, no me agradaba y era de mi grupo, pero jamás le preste atención.

-Disculpa, pero no pienso moverme, yo llegue primero – Las personas que se encontraban recuerdan el momento como la peor conexión entre azul y amatista. No pensaba retirarme, así que de igual forma lo miraba a él, frio, serio y sin ninguna emoción.

-Je – bufó – Tienes agallas para contestarme ¿cierto? – Me tomo por el cuello de mi uniforme, levantándome y botándome al suelo como si de un objeto se tratase. Mi ira fue tanta que no tarde en levantarme y con fuerza lo golpeé en su rostro, haciendo que diera pasos hacia atrás aturdido

Ese chico quería problemas y claro que los tuvo, el rubio avergonzado por ser golpeado por mí y que las personas que dé en poco se iban acercando lo presenciaran aumento su ira, y sin más se volvió a abalanzar hacia mí. Ambos comenzamos con una pelea feroz, nuestros golpes eran proporcionados con fuerza extrema, lastimando incluso nuestros nudillos. La gente al darse cuenta de que ambos comenzábamos a ser más agresivos decidieron por comenzar a llamar a los profesores, quienes afortunadamente nos detuvieron antes de que alguno saliera casi literalmente muerto

Nos llevaron a la dirección como si de niños pequeños se tratase. Y al llegar a casa no recibí tan siquiera un "¿estás bien?" a pesar de mi situación. Mis padres aquel día no notaron mi presencia… así como en los últimos 4 meses

Por más sorpréndete que pareciera, mi odio por aquel rubio paso a convertirse en una enorme amistad de la que en verdad podía confiar. Después de que ambos nos confesaremos nuestras situaciones familiares, resultaba que Eri nunca conoció a sus padres, pues estos después de su nacimiento lo entregaron a su abuela, al parecer ellos necesitaban una heredera. Claro que su abuela no podía prestarle la suficiente atención que él requería, pero lo intento, muchas de las veces era Eri quien terminaba cuidándola a ella. Me conto el porqué de su actitud fría, la misma que la mía, había sido usado con anterioridad por conveniencia. Aquella vez que se meto conmigo no había sido más que para poder entablar algo conmigo.

Finalmente tenía un amigo

.

Pasó el año tranquilo, ahora con alguien inseparable con quien siempre me desahogaba. Cada vez me sentía peor sin saber porque. Llegaba a casa sin respuestas, en las noches mi padre solo venía a molestarme con bromas sin gracia ni sentido, mi madre ya ni me hablaba, solo me contestaba seca si es que yo lo hacía. Los mayordomos trabajaban sin descanso, y Eri no podía simplemente llegar a mi casa si se lo pedía, pues tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Mi soledad aumentaba y mi pasado me atormentaba. Parecía una chica traumada y chillona. Además de mi enorme preocupación, pues comenzaría la preparatoria… la última etapa de libertad que tendría, después de eso sería una marioneta más, tal y como mis padres lo esperaban.

Terminamos la secundaria y Eri y yo afortunadamente quedamos en el mismo grupo, en la misma escuela. No tengo nada bueno que rescatar del primer año. Lo bueno y lo mejor en mi vida llego al siguiente año.

-Nee Maki, no estas emocionado – Me hablaba entusiasmado Eri mientras que ambos nos dirigíamos a Otonokizaka, nuestra preparatoria.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? – pregunté

-Tal vez este año ingresen chicas guapas – dijo sin vergüenza el descarado

-¿y tú para que quieres conocer a más, que no ya estabas loco por Toujo-san?

-Lo estoy, pero aun así

Suspire, este chico no tiene remedio

Entramos al edificio sin cuidado alguno, así que accidentalmente choque con alguien. Ella estaba a punto de caer así que con velocidad la tome de la cintura, evitando tal accidente. No me había fjado bien antes de chocar, pero vaya que era una chica muy linda, tanto que el solo verla y estar en esa posición me hizo sonrojar. Rápidamente la reestablecí de pie

-L-l-lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto con voz tímida, enterneciéndome un poco

-S-si, no pasa nada. Debes tener más cuidado

-Lo lamento, S-soy nueva y… no sé qué hacer ni a donde ir

-Oh, deberías ir al auditorio, ahí dentro de unos minutos será la presentación para los nuevos ingresados – ahora era Eri quien hablaba al verme totalmente sonrojado y nervioso

-M-muchas gracias – la chica a punto de salir corriendo se despidió, pero no podía irse sin darme su nombre, ¡espera porfavor! Así que la tome de la manga de su saco, confundiéndola un poco

-¿C-cuál es tu n-n-nombre?

-S-Sonoda Umi – y ahora sí, salió disparada

-Escuchaste ¡es una Sonoda! Con razón de su belleza… Nee ¿acaso… te gustó? – me sonrió con picardía

-Hm –asentí levemente sin dejar de ver hacia donde anteriormente esta salió corriendo

Ese fue el comienzo del mejor momento de toda mi vida, o al menos… eso creía

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir un UmiMaki y pues, la inspiración se me dio bien ggg. Sé que debería actualizar mis otros fic´s pero bueeh, realmente esta historia será un poco pequeña, pero espero que les guste**

 **Dejen sus comentarios para motivarme a seguir, y actualizar más rápido :u xD**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Recuerdan a la chica de la que les hable? Aquella que me cautivo con su mirada, a pesar de ser la primera vez en la que la había visto. Bueno, en realidad ella era muy conocida en Japón, o al menos en la zona metropolitana de Tokio. Sonoda era su apellido, aquel apellido tan conocido por ser de las pocas familias que aun ejercen ciertas enseñanzas muy tradicionales sobre la cultura Nipona; en realidad su fama no se debe a eso, lo que pasa se debe a dos factores. El primero es el ser uno de los integrantes de esa familia involucrado con otra aún más prestigiosa, el chisme del siglo. La segunda, por lo que me entere, fue que gracias a todo aquel alboroto la familia decidió romper una que otra regla tradicional que ellos mismos se imponían. Todo por más fama. En pocas palabras puedo decirles que tacharon el apellido de "convenencieros egoístas", pero bueno… al menos terminaron ganando lo que querían, con el precio de ser su hija la que se encargara de volverles a traer el honor, incluso si esta se oponía. Pero, siempre me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si ella comete un error? Ya saben, termina siendo parte de algún nuevo embrollo digno de la farándula.

Sé que se están preguntando cuál fue la "atrocidad" que cometió esta familia… Si me disculpan, eso me incomoda… ¿Por qué? Bueno, no es que me incluya a mí pero…

-Hey Maki, ahora que recuerdo ¿No fue la actual madre de Sonoda-san quien se supone tuvo un amorío con tu madre? – Dios mate a este zopenco. Eri interrumpió mis pensamientos, despreocupado, pues teníamos un tiempo libre antes de comenzar las clases.

Ah, bueno… Ya saben. A pesar de haber sido esta una simple leyenda urbana que fue desmentida unos meses después de que yo naciera… resultaba verdad, aunque nadie lo sabe más que yo, y eso solo por un error mío y un descuido de ellas. La historia que todos escucharon trata de que desde un principio ellas se conocían, por lo tanto tenían ciertos lazos ya hechos, y cuando mi madre fue obligada a casarse con mi padre ella, a pesar de aceptar el contrato de matrimonio, nunca pudo olvidarse de la señora Sonoda, que de igual forma había sido obligada a casarse. Así que ambas comenzaron a engañar a sus esposos, y como pan caliente, esto no tardó en ser consumido por los medios.

La verdad gran parte de esto sí que fue cierto, solo se negaron a admitirlo. Cuando yo tenía unos seis años recuerdo haber hecho un dibujo, que para mí era hermoso, así que como la única persona que se encontraba en casa era mi madre, decidí ir a su habitación, a pesar de que ella me pidió que no entrara en ningún momento por ninguna circunstancia. En ese entonces no sabía que hacían, pero ahora… todo encajaba. Ambas debajo de las sabanas, jadeos y gemidos salían, estaban segadas por la pasión.

Prefiero olvidar todo aquello, así que dejando mis pensamientos de lado, le dedique una mirada fulminante/asesina a Eri, por su comentario.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Que lento reaccionas – se burló – Sera que acaso… ¿no fueron solo chismes?

-¿¡Qué dices!? Claro que fue falso – Por alguna razón sentía mi cara arder, creo que el recuerdo volvió a mis pensamientos.

-Bueno te creeré, después de todo ya es cosa del pasado. Oh mira, ahí está Toujo-san. Escuche que piensa postularse a presidenta del consejo estudiantil… Maki, ¿crees que me vería bien siendo parte del consejo estudiantil?

-¿Piensas quitarle el puesto?

-No, claro que no, solo pienso que tal vez pueda quedar como vicepresidente – me dijo pasando sus brazos por su cabeza, dirigiéndonos al aula de clases.

-¿Y para que quieres eso? – seguí atacándolo con mis preguntas

-Pues así podré pasar finalmente tiempo a solas con ella –me brindo una sonrisa pícara, la cual me dio un poco de repulsión.

-Has lo que quieras, solo no vengas a pedirme ayuda porque es mucho trabajo – dije una vez que llegamos al salón, así que de prisa me dirigí a mi asiento.

.

Las clases pasaron tan lento este día, o al menos yo lo sentí así. Quizás fue por estar ansioso a la hora de receso, tenía ganas de poder volver a ver a Sonoda-san… Pero… no debo dejarme influenciar con gente que no conozco, no de nuevo… aunque, ella no parecía ser una mala persona. Realmente tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ella, tal vez por la pequeña parte de su personalidad que me dejo ver, aquella pequeña parte tímida pero cordial. Quizás también por su familia… bueno, no tanto, pero si un poco, algo me decía que como todo hijo de familias de alto nivel, había sufrido.

Escuche finalmente el sonido campante, indicando el fin de la primera mitad de clases. Espere a Eri un momento y así nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Aproveche mientras él compraba y… ¿ligaba?, para observar a detalle el lugar… por ahí no… por ahí tampoco… ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba ella, aparentemente estaba regañando a alguien, y claro que daba miedo ¡a pesar de que yo estaba un poco lejos!

Creo que noto que alguien la miraba, así que solo observaba como movía sus pupilas, hasta que llegaron a mí. Yo normalmente la hubiera ignorado, o simplemente haría como si no estuviera viendo nada… pero, por alguna razón al sentirme descubierto por ella, no pude evitar sonreír levemente y levantar mi mano para saludarla ligeramente, algo que la hizo sonrojar. Sus amigas, creo yo, notaron su actuar y de igual forma se voltearon a mirarme, una de ellas levanto alto su mano y con un ademán me dijo que me acercara. Desconfiado estuve a punto de declinarme, pero no podía, ella me miraba esperando una respuesta, y ya que Eri había desaparecido, lentamente me acerque a ellos.

-¡Hola! Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Kousaka Honoka – me habló una vez yo con ellos una pequeña castaña, su pelo sujeto en una coleta de lado. -¿Acaso eres amigo de Umi-chan? – preguntó

-¿Eh? Ah, B-bueno nos acabamos de conocer… hoy – mis ojos se desviaron hacia Sonoda-san, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? Oh, perdón. Soy Minami Kotori – me hablo ahora un hombre poco alto, piel pálida y cabellos grisáceos.

-Oh, eso… c-chocamos por accidente

-L-lo siento por eso… de nuevo – Ella se había sentado en una de las bancas con mesa de la cafetería, tenía sus manos juntas mientras agarraba el final del dobladillo de su falda yagachaba su cabeza.

-N-no, no hace falta disculparse. Soy Nishikino Maki, un placer – hice una ligera reverencia de forma de cordialidad.

-¿Nishikino? – ella pareció reaccionar ante mi apellido

-S-si

-¿Eres de un grado superior? – preguntó Minami-san observando mi corbata color rojo, indicando mi grado de segundo. – Oh, tu eres el que esta adelantado ¿cierto? Tu generación no entra hasta el siguiente año ¿no es así?

-Sí, ¿C-como lo sabes?- me sorprendió que lo supiera, pues muy comúnmente me decían que no parecía ser de una generación menor a la que actualmente estaba, o simplemente no se enteraban de los hachos.

-Mi…

-Su madre es la directora de la escuela, ¿¡No es genial!? – contestó Honoka.

-Oh, claro.

-… H-Honoka-chan, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos – susurro Kotori muy levemente, aun así logre escucharlos más no dije nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo casi suplicando una respuesta.

Después de eso solo observe como se acercaban más y seguían hablando en susurros

-Umi-chan, nosotros debemos irnos, te esperamos en el salón. Nos vemos Nishikino-san – Ahora si se despidieron y saliendo rápido dejaron a su amiga que levemente susurro "- No se vayan –"que claro escuche.

-S-si te incomoda… puedo irme – hable, no era algo que deseara pero ella sí que se denotaba nerviosa e incómoda. Por dentro me sentía mal de lo que ella aparentaba, no quería que pensara mal de mí, pero… ¿por qué me preocupa tanto? Al final de cuentas solo deseo conocerla un poco más, solo eso.

-¿Qué? N-no, no es eso. Es solo que… - hizo una larga pausa, con cuidado decidí sentarme junto de ella en la banca, me acerque un poco al notar sus murmuras.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte tratando de acercarme un poco más, lo cual ella reacciono y se apartó un poco.

-B-bueno… Es solo que… eres un Nishikino ¿cierto? Tú debes saber perfectamente sobre mi… familia – seguía en tono bajo

-Pues sí, pero no pasa nada, por mi lado no hay rencores por algo que haya hecho mi familia. – dije sacando una leve risilla, tratando de dar énfasis en el hecho de darme igual lo que pasó, pasa y pasara en mi familia.

-Lástima que no pueda ser igual… - Aquello me dejo desconcertado – Esta escuela es conocida por tener a los hijos de los altos mandos, tanto sociales como políticos, estudiando en ella… Ahora hazte una idea del porqué estoy aquí – relató. Quería contestar tal y como se me venían las palabras a la mente, como normalmente hacía, pero al ser ella y además un caso especial debía tener cuidado… ¿¡Qué rayos me está pasando!?

-Supongo… que tu familia aun quiere fama, ¿no?

-Sí. Y según ellos, que mejor que un Nishikino… de nuevo

-E-espera, ¿T-tu sabes sobre… nuestras madres? – Por favor di que solo lo que saben todos, Por favor di que solo lo que saben todos.

-S-sí, Bueno no sé si tú lo sabes pero… ellas en verdad salían. – susurro en mi oído, tratando de que nadie escuchara más que yo. Hice un pequeño asentimiento incómodo. – mi madre quiere que forme un nuevo "chisme" con los Nishikino para que ella pueda estar cerca de… T-tu madre sin ninguna consecuencia. P-pero en realidad, yo no pienso hacer nada de eso.

-Te opones al deseo de tu madre, jm, me alegra que pienses así. Sabes, tenemos muchas cosas en común… bueno algo así, tú deseas no involucrarte con los caprichos de tu familia, algo que yo puedo hacer, y yo… desearía poder hacer lo que yo quiera, aunque conlleve desobedecer a mis padres. - ¡Rayos! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No Maki, recuerda que no debes caer tan fácil. Además ella misma lo ha dicho, Solo lo hace porque su familia la obliga…

-Bueno, si quieres considerarlo así. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, así que por favor hay que evitar cualquier tipo de rumor – Sonoda comenzaba a adaptar una actitud más seria.

-¿Tratas de decirme que no quieres que me acerque más a ti?

-¿Q-qué? N-n-no… -

-Ah lo siento, no quería… N-no es como si quisiera ser tu amigo… o quizá algo más cercano, no para nada, No es eso – Bien hecho Nishikino Maki

-En realidad creo que preferiría no formar ningún lazo. No lo digo tanto por mí, no quiero que alguien se entere, alguien como mi madre, y me obligue a hacer algo que nos perjudique a ambos… conociéndola. – Ella se levantó de su lugar a punto de retirarse. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pues no me parecía alguien tan mala, y siempre lo recalcare. Antes de que huyera la tome de la manga de su saco y la voltee hacia mí.

-B-bueno, eso se verá más adelante. N-no soy de hacer amigos ¡y mucho menos de esos que solo quieren!... ya sabes… no creo que algo malo pase, deberíamos intentarlo… por favor. – Rogué

-…Y ¿por qué tanta insistencia?...

-Veo que pasas momentos realmente malos, créeme que yo he pasado por incluso más cosas que tú y conozco alguien más que de igual forma sufre por su familia, quizás podamos apoyarnos mutuamente, o simplemente hablar, no sé… L-lo siento… debo sonar estúpido… -Ahora sí que me sonroje con cada palabra que decía, aunque era verdad todo lo que decía. Veía en ella algo que me hacía sentir… como si nunca más volvería a estar solo. Mentira o no, sé que es apresurado, pero… hay algo que realmente no me puedo explicar ni a mí mismo.

-D-deberías pensarlo mejor antes de decir cosas como esas. N-nos vemos después… tal vez – Y así como en la mañana escapo al compás de que corría.

Bien, lo acepto, ¡estoy completamente necesitado de atención! Pero esto no me detendrá, a pesar de todo. Además que algo me dice que se llevara bien con Eri.

Mirando el camino de donde ella salía corriendo me en camine a mi aula de clases, pues el tiempo de receso finalmente había acabado. En cuanto entre vi a Eri sentado en mi silla con un montonal de chicas alrededor suyo, pero… espera, ¡Se está comiendo mi almuerzo!

-Estúpido, eso es mío – me abalance literalmente a él dándole un ligero pero fuerte golpe en su estómago hice que dejara de tragarse mi almuerzo, además de que aleje a varias de las chicas que estaban rodeándolo.

-¡No es para que me golpees! Creí que no te lo comerías

-Que no lo hiciera en receso no quiere decir que no me lo comeré, lo guardaba para después

Pues así era, peleamos un rato, llego el profesor, nos regañó, siguieron las clases, y después acabaron. Al final Eri y yo decidimos pasar a una pequeña cafetería, ahí pude contarle todo lo que había pasado con Sonoda y sus amigos, a lo cual el me respondió con un "- Ja, literalmente te rechazó amigo, pero si tu planeas no dejarla pues bien. Además que por lo que dices, parece ser que encajara perfecto con nosotros –"sonriéndome

No pienso dejar que cumpla lo que sus padres digan si no lo desea ella primero, estoy decidido.

. ~ .

-Oh, entonces rechazaste a Nishikino-san – me hablo Honoka tan casual, como si lo que dijo no me afectara en nada, aunque en realidad si lo hacía… por alguna extraña razón.

-No lo rechace… no del todo

-Creo que lo importante aquí es que el no recuerda que te conoce desde hace tiempo ¿cierto? – Kotori interrumpió

-Tal parece, pero era de esperarse, en ese entonces solo teníamos unos 7 años, bueno él tenía apenas los 6 años.

Yo, Sonoda Umi, lo acepto, le he mentido todo este tiempo a mi madre todo este tiempo.

Si bien Nishikino-san no me recuerda, yo si lo hago como si el recuerdo pasara hace apenas unos tres días atrás. Realmente hablamos poco tiempo, pero aquel poco tiempo lo hacíamos eterno; nos conocimos en la primaria, ambos éramos solitarios, yo porqué era muy tímida, pero nadie sabía por qué lo era él. En fin, un día común y corriente, tal y como sucedió hoy, chocamos por distraídos, recuerdo que él se había enfurecido mucho, a lo cual yo como niña miedosa solo reaccione a llorar pensando que me haría algo malo, creo que mis lágrimas lo conmovieron por el hecho de que se acercó con una expresión nerviosa y preocupada, al tiempo en el que me decía "- O-oye, vamos no llores, fue mi error debí haberme fijado por donde caminaba –" Y con eso me calmó, ¿extraño no?

Nunca se lo conté a mi madre, ¿Por qué? Fácil… ella tenía tantos caprichos que incluso en esa edad me asustaban tanto de ella, logrando mi actitud tímida.

El caso es que después de eso hablamos, cosas triviales para niños puestos a nuestra edad. Él era muy amable, aunque no tan sincero con lo que sentía por lo que me expresaba. A pesar de todo yo lo considere tiempo después como un gran amigo… Lástima que no todo dura para siempre. Días después decidí ir a buscarlo, llorando; ese día un montonal de niñas "fans" de Maki me molestaron hasta cansarse, solo por intentar ser como mi madre y ser una convenenciera que deseaba a Maki solo para mí, según ellas. Estaba dolida, pero en cuanto vi a Maki, rodeado por todas las niñas que antes me habían lastimado note que estas le decían mis supuestas intenciones, a lo que él solo respondió "- Ya lo sabía, mi padre me dice que todos son así –"Creo que ese fue la primera vez en la que mi corazón se partía en cachitos por alguien. Seguido de esto me cambiaron de escuela, y nunca más supe de él.

Tiempo después mi madre me confeso su plan para que finalmente "nosotros" refiriéndose a nuestra familia en general viviéramos una mejor vida. Como antes le había dicho a Nishikino-san, esto consistía en involucrarme con la familia Nishikino románticamente, para que en el momento en el que obligaran a su legítimo a casarse yo fuera a la primera opción de este y así hacernos dueños de gran parte de las fortunas de esta familia. Aunque después me revelo sobre su amorío con la señora Nishikino, y que por favor lo hiciera para que ella por fin lograra ser feliz. Quería mi felicidad a cambio de la suya.

Conozco a mi madre y sé que lo único que ella quiere, desde que la sociedad cambio en este nuevo siclo, es poder. Y a pesar de que todo lo que ha hecho con la señora Nishikino me parece indecente e irracional, debo aceptar su pedido; Lo acepte sin más ni menos, pero en realidad no pienso hacer nada de lo que ella me diga, pienso fallar y simplemente decir que no hubo suerte, quizás y de esa forma mi madre renuncie con sus caprichos al igual que su arrogancia. Aunque he de aceptar que Nishikino Maki no está nada mal… ¡N-No en ese sentido! Digo, parecía amable y respetuoso, algo que no recordaba de él en cuanto estuvimos juntos en la primaria. Si no me equivoco él siempre mostraba una actitud indiferente hacia todo, además de no aceptar muchos de sus pocos sentimientos, este que acabo de ver era algo totalmente cambiado… Pero en realidad no creo que sea así.

Nadie más debe saber todo esto ¿de acuerdo? Se quedara en secreto entre nosotros, pues si esto sale a la luz, sin importar si son mis amigos más cercanos o confiables, ¡Todo! Se volverá un caos… No quiero ver mi vida arruinada por cosas que yo nunca quise.

. ~ .

Entraba finalmente en mi casa, estaba un poco cansado… Pero tenía algo que no paraba de molestarme. Si, aquella chica de cabellos azules… de nuevo. ¡Sigo sin entenderlo! Varias chicas me han parecido atractivas y todo, pero ninguna se había hospedado tan rápido en mis pensamientos como ella lo hace ahora mismo. He de aceptar que estoy más que… no sé ¿cautivado? Por ella, esa actitud tan tímida pero no indefensa hace que sienta algo en mi pecho… Ya sé que no paro de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, pero es que… ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

-¡Maakii!~ - Escuche a mis espaldas, aun no terminaba de entrar en mi casa por lo tanto el llamado vino de la calle. Me gire para ver quien me llamaba de forma tan extraña, parecía una persona… ebria.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el hospital? Y… ¡Por dios! ¿Cuánto bebiste? Hueles horrible – Me acerque a mi padre para ayudarlo a entrar a la casa, su olor me daba nauseas pues no era exactamente puro alcohol, su sudor y otras cosas que no sabría descifrar agriaban todo su cuerpo y ropa.

-¿A caso te importa? algún día deberías acompañarme por unas copas jaja.

-Papá por favor entra a la casa – Lo empujaba para que entrara, si alguien lo veía en esas condiciones sin duda mancharía nuestro apellido.

\- Maki, Maki, vamos, deja de ser tan marica… mira, hay que ir por unas chicas un poco fáciles… ya sabes jeje, es hora que te conviertas en un verdadero hombre – No hice caso a nada de lo que decía, estaba ebrio así que nada de lo que decía desde un principio estaba pensado, su cordura se había esfumado por completo. Aunque a pesar de que no es la primera vez que me llama por algún insulto, aun me dolía.

-No papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Esa perra, pff, quien la necesita, si es una buena para nada y solo se la pasa tratando de tomar el liderazgo, ¡soy yo el que tiene el liderazgo siempre! – Me estaba desesperando. Jamás lo había escuchado decir tales cosas de Mamá, así que le di un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo callar, pero sin ser tan rudo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas de mamá! – sentencie.

-¿Ahora la defiendes? Maki por favor – su actitud comenzó a volverse agresiva, debo estar alerta – Nunca debes ponerte de lado de las mujeres, ellas solo quieren placer por conveniencia, ¡Todos! Hacen todo por conveniencia y solo se aprovechan de nosotros… Y por lo que veo, eso te incluye – Y tal como lo pensé, mi padre lanzo un golpe fuerte a puño cerrado directo en mi mandíbula, desconcertándome un poco - ¿Qué? ¿Te dolió? Pues imagina eso un poco más grande, aquel dolor será el que pasaras alrededor de todo esto que solemos llamar ¡vida! Y todo por ser un NI-SHI-KI-NO, todos te verán por tu dinero y no por lo que eres – M e empujo tan fuerte que me hizo caer, después comenzó a patearme como si de algo insignificante se tratase – Todos tus sentimientos en este momento hacia cualquier persona ¡No valen nada! – Me siguió pateando, comencé a soltar un poco de sangre por mi boca, pues mi padre me golpeaba en el estómago, además de comenzar a llorar. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel siempre? – Maki, no dejes que nadie entre en tu corazón. No te vuelvas débil por las personas, porque en cuanto menos lo pienses… más daño te harán – Finalizó tomándome y levantándome del pelo. Sin más mi padre se metió a la mansión dejándome en el piso nuevamente.

Como dije, no es la primera vez que me hace esto, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera ya acostumbrado. Lloré de dolor de todos sus sentidos, sus palabras abrían una nueva llaga, sus golpes marcaban mi cuerpo, y yo… cada vez me desboronaba más. ¿Por qué? Me repetía internamente, ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto? ¿Qué he hecho mal? No lo sé. Por lo que veo… ya es tarde para disculparse.

.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido la noche pasada decidí no faltar a la escuela, mi madre no me hablo después de verme tan golpeado, además de ser yo quien evitaba contacto con ella y obviamente de mi padre. Tenía un ojo totalmente morado, millones de moretones en todos lados, mi labio inferior destrozado y una bandita en el puente de la nariz. No me había arreglado, así que mi pelo estaba tan desordenado como se pudiera, pero creo que me hacía ver cool.

Al llegar me encontré a mis compañeros de clase sorprendidos, sus miradas se posaban en mí pero creían que no me daba cuenta. Poco tiempo después Eri llego viéndome atónito.

-¡Por dios Maki! ¿¡Que rayos te paso!? – me tomo por los hombros, su mirada expresaba preocupación, pero en el fondo había rabia, no necesito preocuparlo más.

-Nada, alguien quería… llevarse el último dulce que quería.

-La cafetería aún no ha abierto.

-F-fue en una tienda de camino hacia aquí – Dije, no debía contárselo o… no podre más.

-Maki, por favor… ¿Quién fue? – Las miradas de todos no se apartaban, di un pequeño suspiro y me levante de mi lugar para salir, Eri me siguió. Al llegar a la terraza me recargue en una de las bardas.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Saque sin pensarlo

-Sabes que si

-Fue mi padre, ya sabes cómo es él…- se lo conté de forma resumida, suerte que pude resistir. Eri se quedó nuevamente atónito, tal y como lo esperaba de él.

-¿¡Por qué no me llamaste!? Pude haberte ayudado.

-Si mi padre te veía seguramente te mataría. Además es algo que debo resolver yo mismo, tengo que hacerme cargo de la vida que no quiero… pero que desee – sonreí amargamente

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Eri… no quiero sonar débil, pero… tengo miedo - ¡Maki! NO, no sedas tan fácil, ¿qué haces? Por favor para… para – este miedo es… mucho más de lo que soporto, pero, no sé qué hacer. –Mis palabras salían sin sentido

. ~ .

¿El padre de Maki lo golpeo?

Estaba sentada junto a Honoka y Kotori tranquilamente hasta que la puerta de la terraza se abrió de repente, cuando vimos quienes eran decidimos escondernos. Nos tomamos el tiempo suficiente para escuchar de lo que hablaban, además de darnos cuenta de las heridas de Maki.

Esto está mal, no deberíamos estar espiándolos, pero… por alguna razón verlo así y con todo lo que decía… me hacía sentir fatal.

¿Debo hacer algo o… simplemente debo quedarme aquí?

 **Continuará…**

 **:3**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo xD**


End file.
